Tegami Bachi Gakuen : A Tale of a Dingo
by MarauderDono
Summary: Misadventures of a confused dingo in the prestigious academy. Main pairing is ZaziexNiche
1. Structure

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 27/06/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Structure by InnerPartySystem } I suggest that you listen to the song while reading.

**Chapter dedicated to :** _DingoDreamer_, for writing the wonderful FanFiction named „Who is the Real One?"

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

...

It was a brand new day at the Yuusari, the capital. The sun shined over the capital's main school, better known as „The Beehive", a school all of the city's most respected youth attended. As the wind blew through her hair, a girl walked towards the main gate. Niche walked slowly to her new school, as if she were forced to attend it. Even the gate, with it's bizarre lizard decoration, looked uninviting. She shuddered and with a slight glimpse of fear in her blue eyes, went past the gate, past the odd-looking gate guardian, and closer to Beehive. A boy with blue hair, and a snobby attitude looked at her, obviously realizing she was the new student he was ordered to wait.

- Commoner, might you be the new attendant?

Niche nodded slowly, already starting to dislike her guide. Did the director think she was unable to find her dorm on her own?

- We are Richard Belzaris B.B. Bektratus. You shall address us as Sir Bektratus. We have been ordered to show the newcomer our school. You shan't talk during the tour, you shan't touch, or ask us about anything. Do you comprehend us?

Niche nodded again. If she disliked what's-his-face, she hated him now. But she still followed him to a hallway past the old fashioned reception, currently occupied by a familiar looking receptionist. He looked like the strange gatekeeper in the oddest manner; to the point the similarities almost became scary. They passed another picture of an ancient director, with a malicious comment by the tour guide. As they passed on the second wing of the school, where the dorms are located, Bektratus still spoke of the greatness of his family, adding a few insults whenever he saw a familiar name on the name plates that were on the doors. Growing melancholic and quite bored, Niche looked around, and found the most peculiar names, such as Jiggy Pepper, Nelli Kyrie, Elena Blanc, Nello Kyrie, Macky Grant, but one stuck out. It was a metal plate, like all others, between a Lag Seeing Suede, and a Connor Kluff, signed Zazie, with its last name covered with a marker stain. She came another step closer towards the interesting door, with her mind still registering only Zazie's name, closing out Bektratus' voice, which seemed to fade away slowly, as its owner walked away. Suddenly, the mysterious door opened and grasping her arm firmly pulled the confused girl into the darkness of the room. Richard Belzaris B.B. Bektratus now stood in an empty hallway, but still kept on going. He didn't realize, or didn't care that the girl he had been talking to mysteriously vanished into thin air.


	2. Bend and Break

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 27/06/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Structure by InnerPartySystem

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

….

She felt she was warm, with someone's hands still holding her forearms, and somewhere, deep inside, even though she would not confess it, she found this entertaining. Anything was better than Bektratus' babbling about himself. Suddenly, she felt she was being released, and someone yelled, calling her back to reality.

- We got a bleeder!

And then, out of nowhere, someone turned on the lights, and she could see clearly now. She had been in a room, luxuriously decorated, spotless, except for a single bed, which was unmade; linens were actually peeling off it. Soon Niche realized that a circle around that bed had also been messy: notebooks, pens, books, shirts and similar things. It made her feel like home. Niche was never a tidy person.

- Zazie, what happened? Why are you screaming?

So this person was Zazie. Most interested now, she looked up. He was tall and looked pretty agile. He wore a big dark blue shirt that said "Lies are entertainment", pants, and his messy, raven hair was partially covered by a cap he wore backwards. With an irritated look on his face, he grunted a "Tch" and stepped away from her. Glancing for the last time at him, she noticed that Zazie had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. She blushed slightly and looked away.

- Richie was killing her with his egocentrical shit. What was I supposed to do? Let her commit suicide?

- Oh, you poor girl, you must be hungry!

Zazie stepped between Niche and another boy that looked about Niche's age, but was quite round. Even now, he had a half-eaten muffin in his hand, and crumbs all over his face.

- Connor, BACK OFF!

- Geez, fine.

Zazie the went to the messy part of the apartment, and threw himself on the bed, taking off his cap, letting his messy hair loose, putting his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and mumbled.

- Lag, find out who she is. Lloyd will figure out she's missin' pretty soon. Richie's mouth are way to big fer his own damn good.

A white haired boy, with only one eye visible, approached her, with an uneasy look. He blushed and tripped, but got up quickly.

- Um, I-I…My name is Lag Seeing Suede. That's Connor Kluff – he said pointing to the round boy, still eating, - and Zazie Larg-

- Just Zazie.

- Zazie dislikes Richard-kun highly, so he probably thought you were bored.

- Niche was bored. Niche is happy for being rescued. But where is Niche?

- Corridor B, room 4. Our room. Make yerself at home.

Zazie mumbled, his brown eyes still closed. He had a content smirk on his face.

- Now, miss Niche, what room is yours?

Niche took out a paper from her pocket, with the school address and her room location written on it.

- Corridor A, room 7.

- Oh, the girly hallway. Good luck, yer gonna need it.

Zazie stated, still smirking.

- Don't be impolite, Zazie. After all, she is a new student here. Miss Niche-

- Just Niche.

- Ah, alright, Niche, may I know your full name?

- Niche Valentine Callibus.

- Holy shit. You're THE Niche?

Zazie jumped off of his bed, with a shocked look on his face.

- Damn, girl. We gotta get you to your room, now! Or we're both in trouble.

He took her forearm again, this time a little tighter, yelled "Wasiolka, you're coming too!" and soon they were out the door. Niche still didn't understand what happened, but she felt; she was safe while she was with him. She was safe while she was with Zazie.


	3. Heart Shaped Boxes

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 30/06/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Follow me Down (Both instrumental and original version) by 3oh!3 } Kinda expected, since it is my favorite song 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

….

While unpacking most of her personal belongings, such as clothes and school necessities, Niche still replayed the misadventures of her and the boy named Zazie. After an all-out rampage through the school hallways, cause by Zazie pulling her towards her room at a speed that would make even an athlete proud, Niche found out she shared a room with two other girls, named Sylvette Link and Anne Grado. She was quite content with her roommates; at least they were nice to her. But currently, she had the whole apartment to herself, due to Sylvette and Anne leaving for dinner. Their room was not much different from the boys' quarters, except for Anne's posters of singers and Sylvette's collection of dolls. Niche wasn't accustomed yet to have posters on her walls, she liked the simplicity of them being bare. She never had posters in her old bedroom, anyway. Garrard-san respected the simple laws of minimalism, and she came to love it. She had no other choice. Garrard Calibus was not the type of a men open to negotiations. Their mansion was minimally decorated, but rather cozy. Still, Niche never thought of it as home. From the moment Garrard adopted her, and added Valentine Calibus to her name, Niche, the only thing she remembered, he acted rather indifferent towards her. One might say their relationship was cold, but she was already used to it. The orphanage toughened up Niche quite a lot. Still, she liked living in the Hazel Mansion. Garrard gave her food, a warm bed, and protection, and asked nothing in return. Not quite a father-daughter relationship, but for the two of them, it was enough. After all, without each other, they were just two lonely persons in a quest for love. Niche finished unpacking, and surprised, caught herself thinking of home. All for a raven-haired named Zazie. She lay down on her bed, reading a book, flipping its pages a few times before realizing she had already read that book. Suddenly, a loud knock on her door got her attention. Almost skipping over Anne's heart shaped boxes, Niche opened it only to find the old saying "Speak of the Devil" true.

With a sarcastic smirk, Zazie leaned on the opposite wall, put his hands on his pockets, and widening his smirk, he added playfully:

-Yo.


	4. Obsession

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 27/06/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Love Love Love – Epik High

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

….

-Yo!

-Z-Zazie?

-Yupp.

-What are you doing here?

-Skipping dinner. Heard you decided to skip it too, so I thought we could skip it together.

He leaned a bit closer towards Niche, still smirking.

-Uhm…Okay.

He waited for a second, before asking her teasingly:

-Well, ya gonna let me in, or what?

-Are you allowed to be in the girls' rooms?

-Nah, but rules are made for breaking!

Niche must have looked surprised, so Zazie added quickly

-Don't worry. I won't get in trouble. Let's say the director owes me.

Without a word, Niche moved to let Zazie in her apartment. She blushed a little, their room was a mess, but then she remembered Zazie himself wasn't the cleanest person. Niche's affection for him grew rapidly.

-Tch, looks like you've gotten Anne.

-Niche did, so?

-Naaah, Anne's okay, I guess. But be careful. She can go pretty far with her obsessions.

-How do you know?

-One of them.

He answered, pointing at himself. Niche nodded, and sat on her bed, while Zazie still examined their room, commenting random things and leaving a trace that might resemble a small tornado wherever he passed by. Niche couldn't help but stare at him, he really was the center of the attention no matter where he was. He had a wide shirt that had "Soul Society" written on it, short pants, and his hair was ruffled. Niche could understand why Anne liked him. Niche thought he was fairly handsome, and she did not fancy "love", "romance", "cute boys" and similar concepts. He then disappeared behind Anne's bed, only to pop back out a few moments later, holding a brown cap.

-I thought Connor ate this. I swear, she knows where I hide my spare room key. Lag's so strict when it comes to keys. So what if I lost three last year. But it looks like I'm gonna hafta make Signales make me another key. And change the lock on our door.

He added, nodding. Then he approached Niche, sat next to her, a little closer than normal, but she didn't mind it. Zazie isn't the kind of guy to do anything irrational. He then took his newly found cap and placed it on Niche's head. He smiled and blushed a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Anne and Sylvette, who had barged into the room, and, nonchalantly chatting, which died the moment they saw Zazie, looked at Niche, with glances that hinted that Niche's going to have a hard time explaining this moment to both of them.


	5. Steer For The Star

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 12/07/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Again – Secrets In Stereo

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

….

Zazie walked past all the decorated statues and dedicated portraits. Somehow, the details that he noticed before now seemed meaningless and uninteresting.

_You made Niche feel bad. WHY did you need to do that?_

He closed his eyes, but kept on walking. He knew these hallways all too well. The Beehive was the only place he called home. His real home did seem like a lot of things, except for just that: a home. Somehow, Zazie could not help himself from taking his time to his room. He wasn't really in the mood to listen to morals and ethics from Lag. So, instead of turning right, where the hallway leads to the boys' dorms, he turned left, and kept on walking. This path was familiar as well. For a guy who had hated school so much, Zazie knew the secret halls and rooms surprisingly well. After all, isn't he the one who knows this school best? But even the Beehive gave off an emotion of slight guilt.

_She was nice to you. Didn't you want to make her feel welcome? Than why did you do such a reckless thing? Anne will despise her._

He steered clear of Anne when she was mad. Anne was a vicious girl when she wanted to be one, and she did not like other girls touching her possessions. Somehow, Zazie once got on that list, and from then on, he had been marked as "Anne's". But he doesn't remember accepting that fact. Of course he doesn't. He never did. Reaching to the top of the steps, he slowly opened the door and entered the Beehive's rooftop. Stars were shining, but there was no moon. He leaned on one of the dome-shaped bumps on the rooftop. And stared. Whenever he felt sad, or just like an outcast, he stared. The rooftop was his, and only his. No one ever came up here, but him. And he still stared. Suddenly, all his worries disappeared, and he felt like he was flying. The spring night got cold, but Zazie didn't mind. As the wind ruffled his messy hair, he stared. And for a few brief moments, he thought he could make everything better. He'll get Niche out of trouble. He got her in, did he not? And he'll save her. Nothing can stop him. For Zazie steered for the stars…


	6. Escape The Day

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 12/07/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Again – Secrets In Stereo

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

….

She put on her uniform, tied her hair in two side ponytails and took off. She thought she'll need the extra time to find her way to the cafeteria, where she was supposed to have lunch. Only she never ate her lunch there. She didn't like being looked down on, like Anne's friends did. Turns out Anne's quite popular. Popular enough to have her own table in the cafeteria, obviously. Her blue eyes skimmed all the tables on her first morning here. There was the Jock Table, The Honor Society Table, The Musicians Table, The Stuck-Up Kids Table, the Nerds Table, and Anne's table. She didn't belong to neither one of those "cliques". No, Niche doesn't belong here at all. She took her tray and went outside. The grand terrace seemed like a good palace to start the day, Niche thought. And she always ate outside, until today. The doors that lead to the terrace were locked, making it impossible to exit, as that was the only exit to the terrace. And suddenly, Lag Seeing-Suede approached her and with a bright smile, asked her politely:

-Hello, I'm Lag, remember me from two weeks ago?

When Niche nodded in response, he added:

-Would you like to sit with us?

Then he showed her the smallest table, which she failed to see in her analysis of the school's "unwritten rules of the society", with Connor, Sylvette, a round girl, and a black haired pair of siblings sitting and chatting sleepily. She noticed two chairs were empty. The one with food in front of it was clearly Lag's, and the other was probably meant for her. She nodded; assuring herself Lag isn't so bad. After she sat down, all of the people unknown to her introduced to her. This really seemed like a nice table, after all. The black haired brother and sister were the infamous Nello and Nelli Kyrie, and the round girl was Sunny, Connor's crush. While chatting with Nelli about the groups in Beehive, she realized who's missing, whose seat is she occupying.

-Lag, where is Zazie?

-Oh, he's with Anne now.

The way Lag said Anne made her feel like he disliked her, a bit more than what a normal would call "slight". Then Lag pointed to their table. Anne's table. Zazie was sitting in the middle, right next to Anne. She made a remark to which he replied with a chuckle. Then, his cat-like eyes met her blue ones. Niche lowered her gaze, and answered Nelli's question about her wanting to be in their group with an affirmative smile. Then she apologized herself from the table, and went to the bathroom. Leaving the cafeteria, she shuddered. For a brief moment while gazing at each other just a few minutes ago, Niche felt worried. For that was not the Zazie she met two weeks ago. This Zazie had not been smiling.


	7. Already There

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 12/07/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** Words Meet Heartbeats - Parachute

**Author's Note : **Third chapter today. Hah, am I excited about this story, or what.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

….

"_Dear students and professors, this is your director, Largo Lloyd, speaking. It brings me great luck to announce that the 'Spring Carnival' starts tomorrow. As usual, it will be held in the Main Hall on the second floor. It will last for two days, in which your education will be temporarily paused. That is all, thank you."_

The message was followed by cheering of the students in her class, as well as their current professor of biology and science, Dr. Thunderland Jr. . Niche remained sitting in her chair. She didn't feel so happy. Then Nelli and Sylvette showed up and explained to Niche that the carnival is actually one big party, where seniors and some sophomores show their skills that they have obtained in a specific club. Niche nodded, she could really use a study break. After school ended, she went outside with Lag, Sylvette and the rest of their little group of outcasts. Niche's affection for them grew bigger and bigger everyday. She chatted casually with Sylvette and Sunny about the carnival, while they thought what they are going to wear. Suddenly, Lag realized he had forgotten something, and asked Niche to go with him. He took her hand and soon they were running, with Lag pulling Niche behind him. She couldn't help but remember how this same scene occurred a month and a half ago, when Zazie and her were running away from the director. She could still remember how warm he was, and how tight his grip was. When they had to make a detour around the main entrance's circular lawn, Niche noticed something quite peculiar. There was someone on the roof. A someone with messy, black hair, and a large black cat near him. Yes, it has been a while since Niche last saw Zazie. He was always with Anne and her friends. She guessed being popular makes you a celebrity to the world around you. That was the kind of world Niche belonged to. She couldn't help but wonder what did Zazie think of her now. He looked at her, without an expression on his face. Right when she and Lag were supposed to enter the school, Zazie turned around, and he and Wasiolka walked away. Niche didn't say anything, but deep inside, she knew. Nothing will ever be the same again…


	8. Keep The Moment

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 24/07/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** My Song (Yui's version), My Soul Your Beats, Alchemy, Crow Song - Girl's Dead Monster (GirlDeMo!)

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

She yawned. And again. And again. And suddenly, she realized she was awake. Awake as much as she could be. The first thing she felt was warmness. Infinite warmness, so thick she had second thoughts about getting up. But then again, she promised that she would attend the school's carnival. Luckily, she did not have to wear anything stupid, since she wasn't a part of any club. Unless "Sylvette's Perfectly Awesome Zone" or SPAZ counted as a special clique. She put on a long T-shirt and tights, with her sandals, brushed her teeth, tied her hair in a messy ponytail with some strands on the sides, that had escaped, and she took off. She was already late, and Sylvette was not happy when things did not go according to her schedule. Niche somehow managed to get lost again. This was practically becoming a habit. She walked through the empty hallways, knowing she has to find her way out of the dorms maze on her own; everyone else was having breakfast in the Beehive's cafeteria. Taking a stroll down an abandoned hall, where all the doors and all the paintings looked alike, she had a peculiar idea. What if someone else had overslept too? What if there is someone else in these quiet rooms? What if that someone might help her in finding her way downstairs? She tried knocking on all the doors she could find, only to have the eerie silence as her response. And then she saw them. Those doors. The doors that marked her as a student on the day she first enrolled here. With some luck, she might find Lag. He was never on time, either. He once told her, with a wink, that it was to keep Sylvette nervous. Lag liked playing games with the white-haired girl, and she seemed pleased as well. She knocked. And repeated. And again. And again. Growing impatient, she opened the doors, discovering the room had been empty. With the unpleasant feeling of despair, she sighed and entered the room, and sat on the messy bed that faced the doors, the only messy thing in the room. Niche closed her eyes, and relaxed, with her torso falling on the bed, with a small thump. If this is the boys' dorm, there must be at least two floors to cross in order to find the cafeteria. Suddenly, the doors flung open with a loud thud, and she lifted her head.

- The fuck? Niche? Why are you here?

- Niche is lost.

- Tch, you're a real trouble, ya know. You've been getting lost since ya enrolled 'ere. Seems it's become yer habit.

Zazie added with a smirk, throwing his hat on the floor next to his bed.

- Where were ya headin'?

- T-The cafeteria. Lag is waiting for Niche!

After mentioning Lag's name, Zazie's smirk turned into an irritated expression of anger on his face.

- C'mon. I'll take ya there. But I ain't yer busboy so don't make this a damn habit, okay?

Somehow, Niche felt this was not a question, rather a fact. She got up, and realized she now stood quite close to him, probably the closest that they have ever been._ And the closest they will ever be, given the situation._ She practically had to look up to see his brown, cat-like eyes, and he looked down, the irritated expression still lingering on his face. Niche had to admit, he _was_ cute. In a badass, punk kinda way. She blushed again, and looked down, lowering her head. Zazie put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close, forming a strange, one-sided hug, blushing himself.

- I missed ya. Even though we've spent, like 3 hours together, in total, I find ya amusing.

Niche nodded in his chest. Luckily, he could not see the blood-red color on her face, or hear the loud thumping of her heart. All she did for a response was connect her hands behind his back, making this a real hug. She wanted to stay this way forever, feeling warm, and kind of weird, with the strange tingling sensation in her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger.

- Ya missed me back.

Zazie said matter-of-factly. Then he took his hands off her shoulders, breaking the hug, and Niche's precious moment with it. He walked over to the doors, turned to her, and grinned:

- Ya comin', or what?

Niche hurried up and soon they were walking down the abandoned hallway, both of them silent, but secretly enjoying each other's presence. Maybe Niche was wrong. Maybe things have not changed. Maybe Zazie hasn't changed. Maybe there's still hope. Maybe. Just maybe.


	9. Howl In The Dark

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 24/07/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** My Song (Yui's version) - Girl's Dead Monster (GirlDeMo!)

**Author's Note :** VERY short chapter ahead. A very depressive one, too. But do not worry. I'm planning on having this story getting a bit more fluffy, romantic and happy soon!

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

She was wrong. Oh, how wrong. Zazie was another person when they were not alone. He was cold, and distant, and he seemed to ignore Niche. The only thing she could not realize was why? Did he forget the moment she replayed repeatedly in her mind? Did her touch not still linger on him? Did he not like her back? She sat down, and started talking about Nelli's plans for today. She thought they could browse to see what special offers the clubs could offer, then they could skip to the art club's section so she could see her crush. Takeyama was dull and boring and Niche did not see what Nelli liked about him. However, if he made her happy, then Niche will keep quiet and be happy for her too. She wished to have someone to look forward to, as well. And her mind replayed the hug scene again. She looked over to Anne's table, to see him, to see his reaction to her questioning gaze. Her question was never answered. He never looked back. His arms were still draped over Anne's shoulders, like they have been, since the incident in her room. Anne has not spoken to her since then. She seemed to enjoy making Niche's life miserable by adding unnecessary negative comments whenever she could. No. She realized she had received her answers, they had been right there, only she played dumb. No, he did not share her affection for the said moment. No, her touch meant nothing to him. No, he did not like her. No. Just like that, she felt like crying. All for a single realization, for a two-letter word. No.


	10. Sunlight

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 02/09/2010

**Pairing :** ZaziexNiche

**Song :** She Is The Sunlight – Trading Yesterday

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

- I can't wait for tonight!

- Why? What is tonight?

- The Spring Dance, sill- Ohhh, you couldn't have known, could you? You weren't there for the announcement this morning, due to being late.

Niche blushed, and a slight feeling of sadness overwhelmed her tiny figure.

- Niche wasn't. Sorry!

- It's okay, I'll find you a dress, don't worry!

Sylvette smiled gaily and clapped her hands, and then she got up and took Niche's hand, leading her to the local mall, to find her a dress for tonight's formal event. After trying on more than a dozen, Niche gave up, saying she just wasn't built for a dress, but Sylvette assured her otherwise, adding an unnecessary comment:

- I'll find you a damn dress, or I'll die trying.

To which Niche shuddered. After raiding a few other shops and boutiques, they bumped into Anne, which was on a mission to buy shoes to match her gown.

- Oh, I see you've brought the tiny brat with you, haven't you, Sylvette. You can probably get her a nice dress in the local dump; it'll really make her shine. Or you could find her a suit; she isn't much of a girl anyway.

- Anne person is mean. But Niche does not want a dress from the dump. Niche can't take Anne's dress, even if it looks better on Niche. Goodbye, Anne!

And Niche dragged Sylvette out of the store. Eventually, Niche took one of Sylvette's dresses, the one Sylvette planed on wearing, but she found another one in the last minute. Niche let her hair down, put on the dress, but she wore her plain old shoes underneath. She wasn't actually a big fan of heels. Neither was she that agile. After managing to find her way down to the main cafeteria, she saw that it had been completely transformed. The tables and chairs had been stacked up near the walls, and the whole place had been discreetly illuminated, with candles and sconces. There had been an incredibly long table with all kinds of food, and a dozen of other tables scattered around it, leaving just enough room to dance. Niche nodded to herself, and walked over to the table where Lag and the rest had been sitting. Nelli looked lovely in a suit. Good old Nelli, even on a dance she refused to wear a skirt. Sunny had a nice gown, and she had Connor's hand in hers. Connor himself had a huge blush on his face. She sat down, while everyone else complimented her dress and her looks in total. Anne's table had been crowded, even though the party hadn't even started. As usual, Zazie had his hand around Anne's shoulders, and she chatted happily with a girl Niche had never seen before. Or maybe she had. Those popular girls were all the same to her. But as soon as Anne spotted her, she moved even closer to Zazie and smirked her way. Niche just shrugged as a response. She still could not see why is this becoming a full blown war, when Niche did nothing wrong. Lag suddenly asked her if she wanted to dance, to which Sylvette huffed and crossed her arms.

- What about Sylvette?

- What about her?

- Sylvette likes Lag! Lag needs to ask Sylvette to dance, not Niche!

- She does?

Niche nodded assuring him, and smiled.

- Umm, thanks Niche.

Then he hugged her and said;

- Lag likes Sylvette back.

He then turned to Sylvette, and they went to dance. Niche closed her eyes, and smiled happily. It felt good to see Sylvette so happy. To Niche, the world was perfect. Just as she opened her eyes again, there was someone standing before her. She looked up and saw none other than Zazie. He was angry, she could tell from his face! He took her hand and practically dragged her out of the cafeteria, to another empty hallway. Niche hadn't seen this hallway before, so she supposed it was one of those secret hallways that only the seniors knew about and only if they're lucky enough to stumble upon them accidentally. On second thought, Niche recalled Sylvette telling her something about Zazie and how he knew all the secret passageways and shortcuts. Suddenly Zazie turned to her and spat out, clearly blinded with rage:

- Who do ya think I am and why the fuck is Seeing huggin' ya?


	11. Bulletproof

**Tegami Bachi Gakuen – A Tale of a Dingo**

**Date :** 01/10/2010

**Pairing :** Zazie/Niche

**Song :** Ura Omote / Two Faced Lovers – Akiakane's cover

**Author's Note :** The following scene might be similar to the one DingoDreamer used in her "The One Unable To Smile" FanFiction, although, I had been planning on writing a similar scene. All other similarities are purely coincidental!

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

- Who do ya think I am and why the fuck is Seeing huggin' ya?

What? What did he mean why did Lag hug her? They were friends, of course! He had every right to hug her. Why did Zazie even care? He had his Anne to hug and glomp whenever he wanted to. And Niche was sure she wouldn't mind, either!

- Because Lag can. And Niche doesn't know anymore.

-What? What the hell do ya mean ya don't know? Listen, I ain't jealous or anythin', just explain why is he practically droolin' over ya?

- Lag is not drooling. He has Sylvette. Like Zazie has Anne!

He then came closer and closer, while Niche backed off, until her back touched the wall. He put both of his hands on the walls, with her petite silhouette in between and added, with his trademark smirk:

- The only reason why I even hang out with her, is you. I only care fer yer damn good, anyway. Like I'd ever talk ta her if she didn't threaten to cut off yer hair while ya were asleep. Don't ya get it. The only person I care about in this dump of a school is you.

Niche gulped. He had been quite close, she could feel his warmness. He gazed at her with his brown, cat-like eyes, waiting for a response, an explanation to this strange situation. He never got one. Suddenly, there were a couple of sophomores glaring at Niche.

-What?

Zazie asked them in a rudely, with nothing but irritation on his face.

-Anne-sama asked for you, Zazie. So you need to come with us, now.

-No.

-But, Anne-sama-

-Which part of NO don't you understand? Tell her I'll be back after I'm done.

After that argument, the tallest boy among the annoying group came out of the middle.

-I'm afraid you don't understand. _Anne_ asked for _you_.

-Which part of "take a hike" don't you freaking understand? I said get out!

-And if I decline?

-That will be the last thing you'll ever do.

Then it happened. Niche blinked. The boy ran at Zazie, balling his hand into a fist. But Zazie was faster. Ducking, he hit him in the stomach. The boy staggered back.

-Macky, walk away. I swear I'll kill you if you don't.

-No.

Zazie then darted at his side, and smacked Macky's face hardly. There was a horrible, cracking noise, as Zazie broke his nose. Then lifted his leg and kicked Zazie, making him fall to the ground. Holding his bloodied nose, he asked proudly:

-Is that all you've got?

Zazie got up and slammed his arm against the wall.

-No. Wanna test that?

Macky came running like a mad beast. He tried to hit Zazie with his fist, but he was stopped, as Zazie blocked his fist, with his hand. Fighting some more, Zazie got a black eye and a swollen cheek, while Macky had one of his eyes so swollen, he probably won't be ably to open it for some time. They would have continue to fight for who knows how long, if there wasn't a muffled "Enough", and somebody separated the two of them.

The somebody had, ruffled, slightly curled, brown hair, a big scar across his right eye and a tall, lanky figure.

-Go to the principal's. Both of you.

-Hey, yo-

-I said both of you, Zazie!

The newcomer reached for his cellphone, and called someone, talking to them reserved, like he was in a strict relation with them. Much to Niche's surprise, the one who came running in was none other than Nelli. Nelli Kyrie, the tomboyish, loud friend of hers, now looked like the newcomer, in the same shirt and pants as him.

-Oh, Nelli, you're here.

-Course I am. Ya said "right away". What was I supposed to do? Make myself some tea?

-Take them to Lloyd. He'll know what to do with them.

He responded, emotionless, while Nelli took Zazie's and Macky's forearm and yelled at the gathered students to make way.

When the were left alone in the hallway, the newcomer looked at Niche, his steel-blue eyes piercing her. Coming closer, he asked in a calmer manner.

-Niche Valentine Callibus, may I have a word with you?


End file.
